Like Master Like Servant
by StrangeSingaporean
Summary: Seras and Alucard get posted to a concert to keep a look out for Freaks who are said to be going there. Seras is thrilled while Alucard, annoyed. Response to bejammin2000's challenge. Rated T for a small take on Seras' sexual attraction. One Shot.


**Like Master Like Servant**

"Has that doctor given you the wrong pills?"

"He _hasn't_, Alucard. What I am saying is true and an order. So do it, Alucard."

Seras and Alucard had been summoned into Integral's office for a briefing on their latest mission. This time it required them to attend a concert to be performed by various artists. This assignment pleased Seras deeply, whereas disgusted her master.

"I repeat, Alucard. You are not going there just to watch a stupid little concert. You are there to kill two troublesome Freaks. You too, Captain. I want you both to eliminate the Freaks without drawing too much attention, then return. The both of you are the best personnel I have for this job."

At this, Seras beamed with pride. Not only was she being praised, she was being sent to a wonderful concert!

"Come on, Master. It'll be great! We get to watch the early parts of the performance and later kick some Freaks' butts!" ranted Seras. _Never_ has she ever had a chance to go to one, even when she was alive.

"Fine, FINE!" snapped Alucard. "I will go then. For just this once, and _never_ again!"

"It's decided then," said a satisfied Integral. "You will both leave promptly at six, and return as soon as possible."

Grumpily, Alucard left the room, slamming the door behind him. He had no need to open the doors at all, going through objects, walls and doors being within his powers; he had slammed the doors to show his annoyance.

"Dismissed, Captain."

"Yes, Sir Hellsing," acknowledged Seras. She hesitated, and then continued. "Sir? May I stay to watch the remaining of the gig once we've finished with the Freaks?"

"I knew you were going to ask me this question, Captain. I will allow you to stay, but only if the crowd has not already seen you putting the Freak to rest. I cannot risk having my organisation known by all. At the slightest moment of suspicion from any of the crowd, you are to report back. That is an order, Captain."

"Understood, Sir," replied Seras, slightly miserable. She did, however, understand Integral's position. After all, Hellsing cannot be revealed to the public, and secret it shall remain.

Seras saluted and left the room, careful to not accidentally slam the door off its hinges. Things have been getting better for her, and she was grateful for it.

-----------------------------------------

"Inco-om-pe-lete…" sang the lead singer of the Backstreet Boys.

This was the third song that the group had belted out, and their turn to perform was going to be over soon. Not that Seras really minded. She liked them and their numbers, but she couldn't wait for the other bands performing to come out and rock her as well. Especially McFly.

So she is usually more into punk rock and metal. So what? McFly had gotten her really addicted.

As the Backstreet Boys left the stage with applause, on came McFly, Seras' favourite boyband, or favourite band, for that matter.

Once again she was nodding her head to the rhythm of the music, taking no notice of her master, who was sulking away from the crowd but had a full view of what was happening.

"I love you, McFly!" screamed Seras toward the stage after they had finished with their first piece. Thankfully, no one turned their heads to her and spot her red eyes and fangs for everyone else was screaming and shouting themselves hoarse.

Alucard was clearly not paying attention to those around him;he was glaring at those who stared and gaped at him and repeating the same words over and over.

"If I don't leave right now, I'm going to jump up on stage and eat them... This is getting truly annoying…"

Occasionally the lyrics of the music went into his ears.

"…Cos obviously, she's out of my league…"

_Pathetic little songs_, thought Alucard. _They're singing things that make them sound like a bunch of wimps._

"…I'm wasting my time, cos she'll never be mine…"

_Right you are, weakling. You're wasting your precious time._

"…I never will be good enough for her…"

Alucard smirked. _Of course you'll never be good enough for whomever you like. You are just a filthy hypocrite who sucks at wallets like a leech._

"Hey, who or what is that?" exclaimed Danny Jones into his microphone. "Who's that speaking into my head?"

Some members of the audience took that as a joke from their beloved idol, while some started muttering, wondering because of the interruption and the rest swivelled and stared around the area, looking for the person "speaking into his head".

Seras jumped with alarm. "Master!" she gasped.

She quickly wriggled away in search of her master.

_Where has he gone to?_

_I'm right here, Police Girl._

_Where?_

_To your left._

With great difficulty she spotted Alucard leaning against a brick wall, arms folded. She then pushed her way to him.

"What did you _do_, Master?"

He gave a chuckle, contributing to a more hotheaded Seras. "I did not do anything. My brain waves were probably just too strong and it entered that fool's brain."

"Master," protested Seras, "I know you spoke to him through telepathy. And _please_ don't call—"

"I am your master, Police Girl. And if this is not enough to convince you, this is a free country. I am allowed to say what I think, am I not?"

Grudgingly, she had to agree.

"But Sir Hellsing told us not too give ourselves away," she pressed. "What if they figure out you and me?"

"…cos she'll never be mine…"

"Ah, it seems that it is solved," said Alucard, a perverse smile settling onto his features. "They have continued screeching. No harm done."

"But—"

"Police Girl, they have resumed with their shrieking. I don't see a point to go on unless you yourself wish to pursue it."

This succeeded in shutting her up. Fuming, she tried to get away from the corner, but failed. The crowd seemed more aware of those around them, so she was unable to get away without drawing attention with her large busts.

There were just too many perverted men in London.

Resigned, Seras went back to the shady corner.

Soon, McFly left the stage to make way for another band.

Men after men, women after women, finally a strange-looking team trudged up the stage to perform.

"That must be them," muttered a wary Seras. "I've never seen a band, group or singers who look like this."

"Well done."

Alucard straightened his posture and smoothed his attire. "This won't be fun, but at least I get to kill."

He disappeared into thin air, leaving Seras rather alone. She gazed around, trying to fin his current location. After a few moments of searching, she spotted him on the roof of a building.

Happy to leave the shooting in his hands, she turned back to the stage. There, she saw one of the Freaks pulling a teenager up by the arm, then embracing her. The girl gasped as the Freak licked her neck and his teeth brushed her skin.

All of a sudden the blood in Seras was boiling. She wanted to save the helpless poor girl. Quick as lightning she leapt into the crowd, jumping all the way to the Freaks.

Not a moment too soon, she had had _his_ neck in her hands.

Screams erupted from the throng below. This time the screams were of fright.

"_You goddamn Freak."_

She then proceeded to clobber him, yelling obscenities with each punch.

On the building, Alucard swore before appearing at his fledgling's side to aid her. He immediately made the offender faint by baring his bloody fangs.

Both actually seemed to be enjoying scaring the men. Like they say, "like master like servant"

Just then, London police arrived, and started herding the people away from the grounds. A few officers rushed to where the few of them were standing.

Alucard, knowing which of the two choices was better, took Seras by the arm and fled into the dark and cloudy sky. They could have stayed on and finished the Freaks, but keeping Hellsing secret was of bigger importance.

-----------------------------------------

"So did you kill them?"

"Well, we—"

"Answer me straight! Did you kill them?"

"Er, no. Sorry, Sir."

Integral sighed, putting out her cigarillo. "Why did you fail? My two best personnel…"

"The authorities got there before we could finish them off, Sir."

"The authorities! Were you discovered?" Integral snapped into alertness.

"We don't know, really."

Before the Hellsing could answer, the door was knocked on.

"It's Walter, Sir Integral."

"Come in, come in," said she distractedly.

Walter entered and strode straight to the television that was kept in a corner. He switched it on to the eleven o' clock news.

"…And now we have news on the huge concert that was supposed to rock half of London. It did manage to do just that, but in an unwanted way. A duo, comprising a large and frightening male and a female who looked no older then twenty-one, attacked a performer on-stage."—Here a video footage of a blonde figure in blue landed in front of the Freak sucking up to the teenager and then a red and huge figure appeared as well—"The teenager seen here being embraced by the performer was said to be molested by the person whose arms she are in. The performer in question is now in police custody.

"Back to the mysterious duo… It is not known why or how they got onto the stage, but the female was said to be the male's servant and he, her master—" Integral switched off the television.

"It's a good thing you did not kill them. They are just normal humans. Very well then, at least you have prevented one major disaster."

Seras heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed a little.

"_But_, it seems that after one disaster gone comes another"—Seras exclaimed, "What?"—"Yes, Captain. _My two supposed best and most important personnel are in the news!_ Walter, I want you to try and purge whatever rumours that may be spreading through the media or this country now."

Walter, who had been standing by the television set quietly, acknowledged the order and left.

"And now back to where we stopped. It is very important that we remain hidden from public and media eyes! HOW THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE TO DO THAT IF WE HAVE STAFF GOING ON RIGHT IN FROMT OF MASSES AND DOING CURIOUS THINGS? HOW? YOU BETTER—"

Seras groaned. It was not like Sir Hellsing to just blow her top like this, but she supposed it was a way to vent her anger.

Alucard, however, smiled as he enjoyed seeing his master roar and shout and fume.

"NEVER, I REPEAT, NEVER _EVER_ TRY—"


End file.
